Music is My Life
by BlueRose22
Summary: This will be a collection of different song-fics. Its rated M because I'm paranoid.. Sorry. Please Read and Review. This will have not only SOME country, but alternative, punk, rock, pop, blah blah blah.. Smiley! Thankyou Please Read and Review
1. Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Okay this just came to me.. So I wrote it.. Obviously..**

I smiled as I thought back on my youth, the good days that always made me smile. Especially one year in particular. I close my eyes. And the memories flood into my head.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

A seventeen year old me was leaning on the wall. I didn't want to be here, but I was. I was wearing a strapless black ball gown. It was fitted, then poofed out at the hips. The dress went down to my ankles, and on my feet were matching black heels. I had on lacy black fingerless elbow length gloves. My curly black hair sat on top of my head with a few strands hanging in front of my face. My emerald eyes glaring at everyone. I walked over to the open doors that led to the balcony. I breathed in the summer air. It was good to be back in London, I hated going to school in France.

"Juliet!" I turned around, my friend Haleigh was running up to me, but my eyes weren't on her. They were on the handsome man that just walked in. Our eyes met, emerald green to icy blue.

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

The lights were twinkling, seeing as they were fairy lights. The party was forgetten though. As well as the ball gowns. I watched as the handsome man walked through the slightly drunk, laughing crowd. He then smiled when he made it through. My knees were weak. My head was spinning. My heart becoming painful.

"Hello." He bowed.

"Hello." I curtsied.

"I'm-"

"What are you doing near my daughter!"

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

My dad didn't remember what happened after that. And neither did the rest of the guest. I walked up to my room furious at my father for making the man disappear. _Ping._ I walked over to my window. Their stood my mystery man. He smiled, "So your the famous Juliet."

I smiled back, "And your the infamous Sirius."

He smiled, "I guess I am."

The next party, I was wearing a strapless emerald dress that went to my knees, it had a silver sash around the waist, making a bow in the back. I had silver heels, and silver earrings.

"Looking for someone?" I spun around to see my Romeo. He brushed his shaggy dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

I smiled, "Not anymore."

"What are you doing here?" I turned to see my father. Oh crap.

"Stay away from my Juliet!"

"Daddy NO!" I was crying on the stairs, watching my love being forced out of the house. My father shot me a look, "Don't go! Please don't go! Please! Please Sirius! Don't go!"

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

My twin brother's grip slipped and I ran to him.

"Take somewhere we can be alone. I'll run! Don't leave me please! Your my Prince! Please! Don't leave me!" My brother grabbed me around the waist and tore me from my Romeo.

"Sorry Princess." He walked out.

"Why? Why can't you let me be happy?" I ran up to my room. And flung myself onto my bed. I looked at my lamp. There sitting next to it was a pure white rose with a small note holding four words. Garden, midnight, please Princess? I looked up at my clock. I had enough time to wipe under my eyes, thankfully I didn't wear any makeup to the party. I snuck out to the garden, forgetting my shoes. I walked over to the white roses and saw my Prince.

"You left me." He spun around.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

"I didn't mean to. I just didn't want you to get into trouble." He whispered, he moved closer to me, "Besides I knew we'd see eachother again." I smiled.

"We'll be dead if they catch us." He smiles back.

"Where's your bravery Princess?" I roll my eyes. He leaned foward, and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched. Our minds, hearts, and souls not in this stupid town anymore.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

I was practically a scarlet letter, just because I was _his _daughter. I heard yelling and walked downstairs. There was Sirius being yelled at by my father.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE, I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER WARNING! STAY AWAY FROM MY JULIET!" Sirius's blue orbs met my green ones. I shook my head.

I mouthed, "Don't go. Your everything."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Stay away from my daughter!" I ran forward taking the blow across the cheek that was meant for my Sirius, "Juliet?"

I turned to Sirius, "Take me anywhere. I'll run, I don't care. Your my Prince. Please don't leave. Just say yes."

He opened his mouth, but I was pulled away and thrown into my room. The door clicked behind me.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

Sirius hugged me, "Sirius, please save me. They tell me to hate you. But I know this is difficult, but I love you. And I know this is real." I gave a sob, "I'm scared Sirius."

He looked into my eyes, "Don't me afraid. We'll make it out of this mess. I promise Princess. I'll be back. I love you."

My dad walked into my room, "Your going to your Grandmother's. I'm disappointed in you Juliet."

I looked up, "He means everything to me. Why can't you let me be happy?"

My dad's face turned red, "You don't mean that! You can't! You don't love him!"

"Yes I do!"

"Your going to your Grandmother's and that's final!"

"I HATE YOU!" He slammed the door.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Soon I was tired of the waiting. I was starting to doubt that Sirius actually loved me, I don't think he was coming around anymore.

My Grandmother and I were walking around, near the edge of the village.

"Now look at that Juliet." I turned to see a figure. Wait I knew that figure. My Grandmother patted my hand, "Go." I ran to the figure. I met him on the outskirts of this ridiculously small town.

He caught me and spun me around.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Save me. I've been so alone. You never came. Am I starting to go mental, because I don't know what to think, is this real?" Sirius knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring.

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I know I met you a few months ago, but I love you and that's all I really know."

"Yes." I kissed him, "Wait what about my dad?"

Sirius smiled and laughed, "I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress."

I beamed, "This is a love story and baby I just said yes."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

We were both young when we first saw eachother. And I was just barely eighteen when we said I do. My daddy walked me down the isle. My sister Lily was my maide of honor, my cousin Rose, Haleigh, and Roxanne were my bridesmaids. My godbrother Teddy was holding my baby cousin, his godson Billius, named after his grandfather. Victoire was holding hands with her husband. Teddy looked up and gave Lily a wink, causing her to blush. But I was the only one to notice. I could see, James and Albus being groomsmen for my fiance, almost husband, smiling laughing with other groomsman, Braden Zabini, Sirius's best friend. I saw my almost brother in law Scorpious glare at James. My family was talking to his family, and it all seemed perfect.

"Your ready Jules?" I smiled at my Daddy. I nodded.

"Don't let me fall." He laughed.

We started walking, "I should feel honored walking with Juliet Marie Potter one last time, before she becomes married."

I looked at him, "Dad? Are you crying?"

He sniffed, "No." We got to the end, I hugged him.

"I'll always be your little Jules Daddy." My dad kissed my cheek, and sat next to my mom. I joined hands with my lover, my almost husband.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sirius lifted the viel and kissed me quickly on the lips. Professor McGonagall smiled,

"I would like to present Mr and Mrs Sirius Regulus Malfoy."

**Well I liked it! Review please. I'm going to make this into a full story of different songs. **

**Okay so Juliet was Albus's twin. Sirius was Scorpious's. **

**I think that's all.. Hmm.. Please Review. : ) **

**BlueRose22 doesn't own anything ;) Sadly. Other than Juliet and Sirius.**


	2. Mary's Song by Taylor Swift

**Okay this just came to me.. So I wrote it.. Obviously.. **

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my _

A seven year old Allie Malfoy was running around the yard, "Blai!" A nine year old Blaise Zabini smiled.

"Allie!" Allie laughed and ran into Blaise's arms. She gave him a hug, then ran off, "Tag your it!"

He laughed and ran after her. He tackled her but she landed on top of him. She looked at him like the stars that shined. His dark blue eyes twinkled. Allie used to call them the pretty lights in the sky.

Sirius and Braden laughed. Sirius looked at his friend, "Their going to get together! I bet on it!"

Braden laughed, "Growing up and falling in love! Ha!"

Juliet and Haleigh smiled and rolled their eyes, "Oh my my my."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_

Blaise took Allie outside to the backyard tree with the tree house.

"I can beat you up! I'm bigger than you!" Allie smiled, knowing he never would.

Allie rolled her eyes, "I dare you to kiss me!" Blaise leaned forward and Allie ran. Just two kids.

By the end of the day, Blaise grabbed Allie and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Then smirked, and ran.

Juliet and Haleigh looked at eachother, "Oh my my my."

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my..._

Blaise was excited, he hadn't seen Allie during the whole summer, she went to her Aunt Lily's in London. Blaise even missed her birthday. They were in the Malfoy's backyard.

Blaise's best friend Jamie Malfoy came down stairs. His black hair was unruly, his ice blue eyes showing mischief.

"Blaise! Nice to see ya man! London was awesome, you should've seen all the babes. Ow!" Juliet Malfoy had walked by and hit her son on the back of the head, "Sorry Mum."

"Same old Jay." Blaise looked up, and his jaw dropped. There stood a goddess. She had curly long dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist. She was tall and curvy. She had emerald eyes that lit up. She smiled, "Hey Blai." Blaise blinked. No way! That couldn't be little Allie. She was his best friend and his best friend's sister. No way.

Allie smiled at Blaise's eyes. They still shined like the pretty lights in the sky. She hugged him then walked over to her favorite two cousins Mia Wood and Dora Lupin.

"Uh-oh." Sirius nudged Braden, "Look at those two." Allie was sneaking looks at Blaise. And Blaise was sneaking looks at Allie.

Braden's eyes got big, "I know we joked. But I never thought they'd actually .. Ya know."

"What? Fall in love!" Haleight laughed. Then looked at Juliet. They smiled, rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my my my."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

Blaise splashed water at Allie. They were in the creek beds, that they used to turn up when they were little.

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Allie smiled and looked at her watch 2:00 AM, she turned to Blaise and smiled. She scooted over and Blaise's wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

"All I need is you next to me."

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Allie slammed the front door. Tears were streaked down her face. She glared at her family, then stormed sighed, "Jamie. I don't know what you did. But so help me Merlin. I will snap both of your legs if your sister is exactly thinking what I thought." She stormed upstairs, following her daughter.

She knocked on the door, "Allie hun, its me."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Alohamora. _

Juliet walked into her daughter's room, "Alba Malfoy. Please tell me what's wrong?"Allie turned to her Mum. Her mascara was down her face, her clothes were rumpled, and her hair was a mess.

"Oh Allie." Juliet ran to her daughter's side, and let her cry on her, "What happened honey?"

Allie sniffed, "Blaise..Got..Into a.. Fight.. With..Terrence Nott.." She said between sniffs.

"Why?"

"Terry..was.. drunk.. and he was.. goofing off.. and he .. told me.. that he loved.. me.. Blaise heard.. and got.. mad... I told him.. that Terry was drunk.. and that he.. didn't mean it.. But.. Blaise.. started... beating him up.. I tore.. him off.. and .. Blaise got mad.. and Carlie kissed.. him.. and he let .. her!"

"Oh sweet heart."

"He.. said.. it was.. meaningless.. and that.. he was mad.. that's..why he didn't.. stop her!"

"Carlie, your cousin?"

"YES!" She sobbed.

Juliet glared at the wall, "Oh that girl is dead. I'm calling Victoire right away!"

Allie gave a watery laugh, "Thanks mum."

"No problem sweet heart. You know that's what your Braden did to Haleigh one day. It hurts now. But its obvious who he loves." She kissed her forehead, "You'll be find. Get some sleep. Don't think about it."

_You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Allie came down stairs with her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head, black pajama pants with neon blue stars on them, and a neon blue tanktop.

She yawned. Her dad and brother were wide eyed and following her with their eyes, as if she was about to kill someone.

"Umm.. Alba hun?"

"Yes mum?"

"You have a visitor out front."

Sirius stood up from the table, "I'll deal with him."

Juliet glared, "No. You. Will. Not. JAMES HARRY MALFOY SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN!" Jamie sat on the floor, "Your sister and daughter has to deal with this on her own. Allie. Go."

Allie nodded and walked out front. She saw Blaise laying on the porch swing. His clothes looked wet and stiff. He had stayed out there till it rained. Then he went on the porch swing.

Allie smiled and brushed a curly black strand aside from his forehead.

Blaise moved then blinked his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi."

Blaise sat up immediately, "I am so sorry Allie! I was being st-"

She put a finger on her lips, "Shh.. I understand. My Mum and I talked .. then I thought about it. I was stupid."

Blaise grabbed her hand and squeezed it, then he kissed her on the lips, "I love you Alba Ginerva Malfoy."

Allie beamed, "I love you Blaise Daniel Zabini."

Juliet watched from the window, "Oh my my my."

_A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Allie smiled at her boyfriend of three years. She was now nineteen and had finished her training as a teacher. She was going to be the new Charms Professor. She kissed the Potions Professor, her boyfriend.

"Where are we going?"

Blaise smiled down at his girlfriend, "Somewhere."

"Blaise, come on tell me."

"Nope."

"What are we doing here?" They were at the creek.

Blaise looked at her, got down on one knee.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_

"You ready?" Allie looked up at her daddy and nodded. They started walking.

"You know, now I know how your Grandpa Harry felt when he walked your mother and your Aunt Lily down the isle." He wiped at his eyes.

"Daddy, are you crying?"

He sniffed, "No." We were at the end now. Allie hugged him.

"I'll always be your little Alba Daddy." Sirius kissed her cheek, and sat next to Juliet.

"You may now kiss the bride." Professor Longbottom said. Blaise lifted the viel, dipped and kissed Allie.

"I would like to present Mr and Mrs Blaise Daniel Zabini." Allie looked at the guests. The whole wizarding town (which was mostly family) had came. She smiled as she saw her Mama and her new mother in-law crying. Along with their husbands.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Allie smiled at her husband holding his daughter, Melody on the front porch. She kissed her son, David on the cheek and sat next to her husband on the porch swing.

"After all this time. You and I." Blaise looked at his wife and kissed her.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..._

Alba Zabini looked into her husband's eyes and saw the twinkling stars that shine.

"I love you Blaise."

"I love you Alba."

Oh my my my.

**Okay so Jamie and Alba are Juliet's and Sirius's kids. Blaise is Braden's and Hayleigh's. Carlie's is Victoire's daughter. Dora Lupin, is Lily and Teddy's. Mia is Dominque's daughter, with Oliver Wood's son. Umm.. I think that's it. Alba was named because Albus. Jamie is a form of James. I believe that is all. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Review please. And once again, not all chapters will be Taylor Swift songs. I'm going to do one with Draco Malfoy and a song from Linkin Park soon. **

**BlueRose22 does NOT own anything other than her OC characters that you have never heard about.**


	3. Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park

Where was I? There was a poster that said, 'Draco Malfoy Missing if found contact Danica Higgs.'

"Excuse me, have you seen this teen?" I turned around to see my angel looking scared in Diagon Alley holding a poster of Draco Malfoy. The people wouldn't listen. The person she stopped in front of, pushed her aside and said, "Deary! I don't care!"

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_Cause no one else cared_

Draco Malfoy shot up from dead sleep. He looked down at his girlfriend, she had come over in the middle of the night again. But seeing as who her father is, it wasn't shocking to see her there in the mornings. Her dirty blonde hair was covering the pillow. She looked like a sleeping angel in his button down white shirt. He kissed her cheek, and her eyes opened. They looked relieved when her brown eyes met his icy blue. Draco looked away, what was he gonna leave when he died? A scared girlfriend?

_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here_

"Drake? What's wrong? You look like you saw your father cooking." She snorted at her own joke and Draco couldn't help but smile, but then it dropped.

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

"Danny.. When my time comes forget everything bad I've ever done, please find some reasons for me to be missed. And when your feeling like I've left you and you feel empty, don't resent me, just keep me in your memory."

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_And don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

"Drake what are you talking about?" Inside her eyes was fear.

_Don't be afraid_

Draco walked back into his room. "Drake." He looked up at his girlfriend, she held sadness in her eyes. She closed her eyes then walked over to him, "Take off your shirt." She then walked into the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. Draco was sitting on his bed, she sat next to him and started cleaning the wounds.  
_I've taken my beating_  
_I've shed but I made_

Inside, Draco was crying. She knew that he wasn't perfect, but neither was she. But Draco learned at a young age to be strong on the surface. And that is what he did the best.

_I'm strong on the surface_  
_Not all the way through_  
_I've never been perfect_  
_But neither have you_

"Why do you take this? Why are you doing this?"

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

"Danny, when I die, make people forget me as a Death Eater, and all the bad stuff I've done. Make them know reasons of why I should be missed. When your feeling empty and crying, keep the memory of me wiping the tears away. Leave out all the rest."

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

Draco wished she could forget everything he did. That she wouldn't have to live with the hurt. But that was Danica Isabel Higgs. She kept the hurt inside, she learned at an early age to keep it inside too, and how to hide it. The difference was, Danny was strong. She stood up for what was right, even when her parents kicked her out, and her brother almost killed her. She stood for light. She was part of the Order.

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_

"Everything is going to be fine." Draco looked at her with hallow eyes.

"Stop pretending Danny."

_Pretending_

"Drake-" "No Danny. You can't save me, I won't let you hurt anymore. I can't be strong like you."  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside_  
_You've learned to hide so well_

The tears started falling. Their father missed their birth, but could you blame him. He had to find the left over Death Eaters and stop them.

_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_  
_I can't be who you are _

Draco looked in the basanet. Twin boys. His parents were so proud. Draco knew that Danica couldn't save him, but when he looked down at his sons. He knew they could. He knew that he could never be as strong as her. But his sons could help him get there.

**I love this song. And everytime I hear it I think of Draco. So REVIEW. No flames. Tell me what you think.. Kindly! I own Nothing. But the copyright to the harry potter world is on my wish list for christmas! **


	4. Last Night by Skillet

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

There was a small knock on the door. It was almost midnight, but of course Harry Potter was still awake. He opened the door to see his girlfriend, Rose Parker.

"Rose what's wrong?" She looked up at him tears falling down her face. He automatically hugged her. He caught a glance of her wrists. There was scars on them. Fresh.

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

"This is the last night you'll feel like this. I just came to say goodbye." Her voice was so weak, it didn't hold the confidence that it once did, "I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."

_But I know it's a lie._

"That's a lie Rose. Please, don't shut me out, don't lie to me either."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be._  
_The last night you'll spend alone,_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_  
_I'm everything you need me to be._

"But-"

"No buts Rosie. This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the the eyes so I know you know." She looked up her hazel eyes filled with tears, "I'm everywhere you want me to be, and you know you can't go far without me. This is the last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms, and I won't let go," He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm everything you need me to be."

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_  
_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie._

"Harry, I can't deal with this anymore." He had moved them to the couch, and she was now sitting in his lap. "They say everything's my fault. They blame me for his death."

"Rosie, they don't know you like I do. Merlin, they don't even know you."

She sniffed, "They say its a phase that I'll grow out of. Magic. That I'll be okay and I'll be fine."

Another lie.

_The last night away from me_

"Rose, move in with me. This is the last night you'll spend away from me."

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight,_  
_Tonight._

"Will this night ever end? I just want to forget everything!"

Harry intertwined their hands, "Hold on Rosie." He kissed her forehead, picked her up and walked her into his-their room.

"Harry." She looked up at him with lustful eyes, "Tonight."

He watched her for a minute then nodded.

_I won't let you say goodbye,_  
_I'll be your reason why._  
_The last night away from me,_  
_Away from me._

"I'll be your reason Rosie." He kissed her forehead, and they both went to sleep.

That was the last night Rose Parker ever spent away from him.

* * *

**Song was Last Night by Skillet! I love that song!  
BlueRose22 It'd be nice if I got some reviews.. Just a thought. **


End file.
